Kid's Life II
by Coolspy74
Summary: After Majala died, Death City has lived in peace. But Lord Death has died and now lives in his own world where any Death citizen can join once dead. But then, new evil is revealed. Majala's son, Kikaku, and threatens Kid and friends. Will they be enough to stop him? Or will the apple fall close to the tree and kill everyone? Profanity, drugs, sex, alcohol.


Kid is in his office. He drinks coffee and go over the plans for the school and Death City. Blackstar and Tsubaki raced into his office.

"Kid!" Blackstar yelled.

"What is it, Blackstar?" Kid asked raising his eyebrow.

"Me and the scouts reported something weird in Death Forest. It looked like a Kisin, but in egg form." Blackstar said.

"Blackstar, get the hell out of my office. All of the Kisin are dead. Why would you even think it's a Kisin?" Kid said.

"My men were starting to go crazy over the madness it spawned. It pulsed red.I have it if you want to see it." Blackstar said.

Blackstar showed Kid the egg. It was really gross. Kid reeled back.

"Oh my god." Kid said in complete surprise.

"Yeah. It was planted into the ground, so we digged it out." Blackstar said.

"Yeah, yeah. Blackstar, how do you think it got there?" Kid asked.

"Majala." Blackstar said coldly.

"You sure?" Kid asked.

"Only other kisin." Blackstar said.

Just then, Liz and Patty walked in.

"Kid, word is, there's a new kisin in an egg." Liz said.

"Yeah. We know. This egg seems to be immaculate as of now. We have to kill it." Kid said.

"Ok. I'll handle this." Blackstar said.

Blackstar threw the egg in the air.

"BLACKSTAR CATCH THE DAMN EGG BEFORE IT HITS THE GROUND!" Kid yelled quickly.

Blackstar stumbled to catch the egg. Kid grabbed it from him.

"Seriously Blackstar. You know the only way to kill a Kisin egg is with the Shimigami Extinct spell." Kid said.

Kid set down the egg gently. Then he spoke the ritual spell.

"Agr No Jami Kisin Ala kee nau kia li lick tah tumha ki riu opa wil khp mphi chi fa" Kid spoke.

Suddenly, arrows came from the windows and grabbed the egg. Kid was able to complete the ritual.

"Wait, no!" Kid yelled.

Quickly, the egg was pulled with great force away from the office. In 20 secs, the egg left Death City.

"What the- how?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ohhhh, Egg can fly." Patty said.

"Wow. Really Patty?" Kid said.

Maka, Crona, and Soul came through the door.

"Kid, what happened?" Maka asked with fright.

"Kisin." Kid said.

"What? We killed Majala." Soul said.

"Yes. But a new kisin was formed. It's still an egg, but some arrows grabbed it and took it away somewhere. I was trying to kill it with the ritual. I wasn't able to complete it." Kid said.

"Arrows. Damn it. Medusa" Crona said.

"No, no it couldn't. Maka finished her." Soul said with doubt.

"You don't know what my mother can do. She could come back through anything." Crona said.

"But that attack I did on her. That wasn't enough?" Maka asked.

"It would have been. As long as she has her arrows out of her body, at least 15, she can reform her self over time." Crona said.

"Well that sucks." Blackstar said.

"Well, I guess we have to kill Medusa and then the egg. Problem solved." Soul said.

"Soul, you don't understand. That kisin grows in power every second. By the time it hatches, Kid won't be able to use the spell." Crona said.

"Yes. And from what it seems, he's gonna be stronger than Majala." Kid said.

"No. I thought it was over. Now someone stronger than Majala?" Maka said.

"Don't worry. We'll be ready." Liz said.

The arrows creeped around until they reached Medusa's hideout. The arrows transformed into Medusa. She held the egg.

"Don't worry my little baby. I thought Majala would die, so I had a backup plan. And that's you and my snake soilders. With my arrows implanted into you, you'll be an even stronger kisin Majala was. At least 10x him! You will kill them all! Kid, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, everyone! especially my traitor of a son, Crona." Medusa said.

Medusa set the baby down. She concentrated her power and her arrows spiked out of her. They were sharper and Glowing red. Medusa's eyes turned red.

"Majala, thank you for leaving me this power. Kisin power! Death City doesn't know what the hell they're dealing with anymore! HA HA HA HA! MU HA HA HA HA! IT'S ALL DOWNHILL FROM HERE FOR YOU CRONA! AND YOU WORTHLESS FRIENDS! HA HA HA HA HA!" Medusa said.

Blair, in her cat form, scoped Majala.

"Oh man. This isn't good. Just not good. Hmmm. I wonder how that egg can make this much madness. I better go before it consumes me." Blair said, leaving.

At Archne's hideout, Mosquito was talking to Archne.

"Miss Archne, surely you must reconsider." Mosquito said.

"No. That's enough. My sister has gotten the kisin and Majala's power. She's going to be impossible to beat. We must." Archne said.

"But Archne, without any allies or forces, we can't do anything." Mosquito said.

"That's where your wrong. You see, while you were going over deaths of our forces, I produced 10s of thousands soilders. But I used my own power. I'm weak. I need to rest. The attack towards Medusa will happen soon enough. She has no forces." Archne said.

"Except that frog, the other guy, and Snake soilders. A whole lot of them too." Mosquito said.

"Snake Soilders." Archne said.

"Y-yes ma'm." Mosquito said.

"Where the hell did she get snake soilders?!" Archne yelled.

"I-I have no idea. I would think the kisin power would be enough, but she went for an overkill." Mosquito said.

"Damn it. This will be brutal. I really hope I can turn this around. This whole thing seems impossible. But the great Archne will win. We will conquer." Archne said.

"Shall we prepare the units for training, Archne?" Mosquito asked.

"Let us. I want to see them train hard this time. We need the best for this war." Archne said.

* * *

**Well, well, well! Seems like a 3 way war sorta. Hopefully, Death City will destroy them and win this war.**


End file.
